1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for driving and braking vehicles, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for dynamically driving and braking a lawn care device such as a mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide driving and braking systems for vehicles, such as a lawn care device. Typically, mowers that provide easy operator control use a complex transmission and/or one or more hydrostatic units to convert power from an engine to drive wheels. Braking systems are similarly complex and may require expensive hydraulic systems. Therefore, driving and braking systems known in the art, though effective, are difficult to construct, add considerable weight to the vehicle and are expensive.
Another difficulty with known driving systems for riding mowers is that they utilize various hand levers and foot pedals in a manner that is not intuitive for the operator. In other words, a "break-in" time is typically required for the operator to become highly proficient with the mower's various levers and pedals. Since nearly every adult person can operate an automobile, a riding mower designed to operate in a manner very similar to an automobile would provide intuitive controls.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for a dynamic drive and brake system for a riding mower that is easy and intuitive to operate without requiring the complex and expensive hydrostatic and hydraulic systems commonly known. The difficulties inherit in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient while providing better and more advantageous results.